Soirée Télé
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Louée soit la divine Saori, qui permit à ses chevaliers de connaître les affres de la modernité grâce à la télévision ! Mais que peuvent donc bien regarder nos chevaliers d'or, en cette si paisible nuit, pour être aussi captivés par l'écran que l'est une horde de groupie devant le nouveau Twilight ?


**Discraimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada.**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Humour/ Romance**

**Pairing : Camus x Milo (quoi de plus original ?) plus d'autres couples implicites.**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2013, de la joie, une bonne santé et tout le tintouin.**

**Voici un petit texte de reprise, tout rigolo, sans prétention aucune, tiré de mon cerveau pour le moins dérangé en cette fin de période festive mais qui j'espère peut vous faire rire****. (Attention : L'abus de champagne durant les fêtes peut entrainer des effets néfastes sur le cerveau. Ce texte en est la preuve****)**

* * *

Soirée télé

* * *

Un calme peu ordinaire flottait dans l'air ce soir, aux portes des douze maisons zodiacales. Cet étrange silence était d'autant plus pesant après les longes festivités auxquelles ces habitants s'étaient donnés plusieurs jours durant, après leur retour miraculeux à la vie.

Hadès était vaincu, le monde ne courait plus aucun danger et tous les chevaliers d'Athéna morts au combat s'étaient vus accordé une seconde vie. Autant dire que le sanctuaire d'ordinaire assez calme avait vite résonné des cris de joie et de fête de ces habitants.

Les festivités avaient donc duré plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, sous l'égide bienveillante d'une déesse fraichement revenue à la vie elle aussi et des cinq héros du sanctuaire, dont la réputation sacro-sainte se retrouva bien vite ternie durant cette période festive. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

La jeune demoiselle Kido avait profité de ces fêtes pour annoncer une décision importante, qui fut plutôt bien prise par l'ensemble des chevaliers … peut-être trop éméchés pour comprendre la portée des paroles divines.

Pour le bien commun de son entreprise et du sanctuaire, elle avait décidé de travailler en Grèce, à Athènes. La fondation Kido et son siège sociale déménageant avec elle 1).

Si cette procédure ne se fit pas rapidement, Saori décida pourtant de vivre au sanctuaire pendant cette période, rapatriant en Grèce ses affaires privées et indispensables à sa survie, à une vitesse digne d'un bip-bip cherchant à semer un vil coyote … ou d'un chevalier de bronze secourant sa déesse bien-aimée, entre autres.

Ainsi la treizième maison du sanctuaire se trouva vite à crouler sous les biens divins tels qu'une garde-robe digne d'une grande galerie commerciale, des produits de beauté en aussi grande quantité, quelques appareils électroniques pour le plaisir de la princesse Kido et un ordinateur qu'elle amena pour travailler (quand même).

Ce furent bien évidement aux chevaliers de transporter tout ceci à travers le sanctuaire, mais ils eurent ainsi le privilège de voir passer, entre autre, une magnifique et gigantesque télévision, qui rejoindrait bien évidement les appartements de la jeune fille.

Cependant, en remerciement pour leur abnégation en tout point envers leur déesse, Saori, qui avait décelé l'émerveillement dans les yeux de ses fiers combattants_-on est une femme d'affaire ou on ne l'est pas-_, décida d'acheter une autre télévision et de la mettre dans l'enceinte principale de la demeure popale, à la disposition de tous.

Si certains se montrèrent plus qu'enthousiastes, les _« A nous les soirées foot, bières et chips »_ laissa particulièrement indifférent sa majesté Bouddha, ainsi que d'autres chevaliers. Cependant tous se mirent d'accord pour puiser dans les fabuleuses -_et inespérées_- réserves de bonté divine, pour améliorer leur confort et leur espace de vie, notamment en demandant l'eau chaude, au moins en hiver. Leurs requêtes leurs furent alors accordées d'un magnifique abaissement de tête Saorien, mettant en valeur un profil parfait devant les yeux éblouis des chevaliers médusés.

Ce fut ainsi que par cette silencieuse nuit, nous retrouvons nos valeureux chevaliers d'or, serrés les uns contre les autres dans un immense canapé, devant l'écran géant leur servant de nouveau tue-le-temps et dont on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'ils en étaient devenus accros.

Comme d'habitude depuis l'installation de cet « objet du diable », comme le disait si judicieusement Shaka, seul chevalier d'or absent et ce malgré l'insistance presque sournoise de son voisin félin; nos héros grecs regardaient un film d'amour.

Attendez ! Il doit y avoir un problème … un film d'amour ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! La raison pour laquelle ces valeureux guerriers musclés, viriles et machos se retrouvaient à sécher discrètement -ou pas- une larme traitre devant un film pour la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans tenait en un mot, ou plus précisément en un nom : Aphrodite.

Le fourbe, le superbe Aphrodite des poissons, qui en ce moment pleurait toutes les larmes de son sublime corps dans le giron du pauvre Shura, qui s'était vu refilé le paquet humide par un cancer au bord de la crise de nerf, presque prêt à égorger ce maudit poisson et son maudit film de femmelette qui avait réussi à le rendre stupidement sentimental une demi-seconde –_Ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer Deathmask, retient toi, pense à ta réputation_-.

Mais revenons à notre poisson.

Celui-ci profitait honteusement depuis plus d'une semaine de « La nouvelle loi sur l'utilisation commune de la télévision ». Loi qui était fort simple à comprendre et à appliquer au demeurant 2) : Dans l'hypothèse ou plusieurs chevaliers voudraient regarder la télévision au même moment, un accord devrait-être trouvé, _dans le calme _! Si l'accord ne pouvait être trouvé (_dans le calme_, faut-il bien le rappeler ?) entre les partis, alors la majorité de voix pour un film l'emporterait.

Cette loi avait semblé juste de prime abord, surtout parce que c'était le si cultivé verseau qui l'avait écrite. Mais c'était sans compter la fourberie, la vilénie dont pouvait faire preuve le manipulateur douzième chevalier du zodiaque.

Celui-ci profitait ainsi de son visage d'ange, de ses cils immenses et de ses capacités susmentionnées pour rallier à sa cause (hum manipuler est plus juste) ses pairs d'or et ainsi avoir la majorité des voix et la mainmise sur le programme télé … héhé machiavélique, non ?

Totalement embobinés, nos pauvres chevaliers regardaient donc comédies romantiques sur tragédies romantiques et ce au plus grand plaisir du fourbe mais « si adorable » poisson.

Vers 23 heures, le film finit. La chanson de fin commençant, nos valeureux héros partirent vite fait en direction de leurs maisons respectives, désireux de ne pas fondre en larme devant leurs camarades, le poisson s'étant vraiment surpassé dans le choix de _son_ film.

Ne resta bientôt plus sur le grand canapé à présent vide qu'un scorpion larmoyant, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine en guise de protection et une main dans celle de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis leur retour d'entre les morts.

Le verseau, debout devant son au combien sentimental ex-meilleur-ami-et-nouveau-premier-petit-ami Milo, tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, même s'il détestait cela.

Lui demandant ce qui se passait, la réponse de son compagnon le plongea dans un océan d'incompréhension.

-Comment cela « C'est de sa faute » Milo ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

La réponse qui lui parvient alors, presque criée par un scorpion plein de douleur le scia. Cette fois il avait compris, mais la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve son arachnide adoré le laissait toujours sans voix.

Soupirant, Camus reprit :

-Non ce n'était pas de sa faute, comment veux-tu qu'il y soit pour quelque chose ? Réfléchis donc un peu, cela s'est produit en 1912, il n'était pas encore né.

-Alors c'était son maître.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un chevalier des glaces aurait pu faire cela Milo?

-Oui ! s'écria de nouveau Milo. Toi tu es différent mon Mumu, mais je suis sûr que si le grand pope l'avait demandé, ton maître ou son maître aurait exécuté cet ordre sans aucune compassion … C'est trop triste, pourquoiiii ?

Reprenant ses élucubrations, le scorpion ressemblait actuellement plus à un petit enfant qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse se faire d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Intérieurement, Camus revit alors Hyoga et Isaak pleurer pour une broutille, même si celle-là on ne lui avait jamais fait !

Prenant dans ses mains le visage noyé de larme de son âme sœur, tout en lui soulevant la tête il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Aucun chevalier n'est responsable du naufrage du Titanic, Milo. C'était juste un accident, gros béta sentimental.

* * *

1) Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible mais bon, vu le réalisme de cette série ou on nous fait croire qu'après s'être fait fracassé la tête plus de mille fois contre des « cailloux », Seiya a encore toute sa tête (et est encore en vie), on repasse.

2) Pour celles et ceux (s'ils y en a) qui pensent « et aux demeurés » … sachez qu'en effet c'est implicite, mais ne soyons pas trop méchants, ont les aiment bien nos chevaliers quand même. ^^

* * *

**Les tomates pour un texte aussi stupide sont à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas à en faire bon usage ^^'.**

**Ce petit texte est un hommage à la fourberie naturelle des poissons, héhé (entre autre). Nous sommes en effet passés maître dans l'art de manipuler les autres Mouahaha. Vous regardez un film nul à la télévision à cause d'une disparition soudaine de la télécommande? Regardez autour de vous, votre poisson rouge, semblant si tranquillement buller dans son bocal détient la clé du mystère. Les chocosuis ont disparus ? Ah non faut quand même pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, le pauvre Maurice c'est pas de sa faute! (Toute ressemblance avec une ancienne publicité Nes*** est totalement fortuite ^^)**

**Bon, plus sérieusement qu'en avez-vous pensé, suis-je donc à interner pour avoir des idées pareilles ou non ?*Fait sa tête de petit poisson adorable^^***


End file.
